Moonlight
by JakChrist
Summary: Sesshomaru could be the only able to save her people, so Ayame is determined to prove herself to him, to convince him to help free her people from the Panther Demon Tribe. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night, the stars were shining brilliantly in a radiant night sky. Ayame of the Northern Wolf Demon tribe left the mountains in search of someone to help her tribe. It had been three weeks since the panther demon tribe had enslaved the northern wolf demon tribe. No one in the tribe was possibly strong enough to overthrow them, and in a desperate act, Ayame thankfully escaped. She swore she would find someone to free her people, she wouldn't let these demons get away with it. Ayame's travels lead her to a large lake, which possessed delightful beauty in the light of the full moon. She walked over to the lake and sat down near it, soaking her feet in the water. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sighed, despite the beauty of the lake she could not find an ounce of peace, as the burden she carried was too great to bother with such feelings.

Her eyes watered up slightly, as she began to sob. Who could she find? The demons were strong, stronger than she had ever encountered. Was there any hope for her tribe? Her eyes widened slightly, was there someone nearby? And then.. she saw him. He stood tall across the lake, a demon dressed in a fancy white mainland styled kimono with a red floral design. The armor over his kimono included a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. He wore a large fur over his attire, which almost appeared as a fluffy cloud from that distance. His long silver hair blew restlessly in the wind, along with the fur he wore. Tagging behind him was a small imp like demon, which carried a staff. Could he be.. a dog demon? Thoughts raced through Ayame's mind, who was this man? Could he.. have the power to free her tribe? Ayame raised her hand a bit but hesitated. Why would he want anything to do with her? But if there was a remote chance that he could save her people, shouldn't she try to speak with him? After thinking it over, she got up to her feet, but noticed that.. He was gone! Ayame flailed for a second in anger, but then simply sighed, "If I spent less time thinking, I could have asked him to help!.. Wait a minute." Ayame sniffed the air slightly. She still had his scent! She could find him, and ask for his help! She began to run towards the scent, determined to find this dog demon and ask for his help.

As she got closer to the scent, a yell erupted from behind her. A large demon appeared out of the forests, it appeared as a 6 armed orgre. Ayame grabbed onto one of the leaves she was carrying, and swiftly threw it towards the demon. The sharp leaves did indeed cut the demon, but it had little effect. After continuing to fight the demon, continuing to throw more leaves and avoiding it's attacks, she found herself in it's grasp. It squeezed her tightly, before she let out a large scream. How could she be so careless? The demon was formidable, if it was a lesser demon she could easily escape! Was this the end?.. She was the only hope for her tribe, and now she was near her death. At that moment, a flash of white came out of nowhere, afterwards the demon was cut into pieces. He stood now, at a distance.. The dog demon she saw earlier! He was even more beautiful up close. Ayame found herself blushing slightly, before shaking her head rapidly and getting up to her feet. The man flexed his claws slightly and looked over to her, but said nothing. Following him was the imp demon from earlier, who spoke loudly to the demon he followed, "Lord Sesshomaru, you made quick work of that demon! As expected from you, of course!" Sesshomaru was his name? Before she made that thought, he started to walk away. Ayame stared, amazed at his power.. To put that demon to his grave instantly! She had her hands to her chest, almost unable to move from the shock. As he walked off, she chased after him,

"Wait!" The man stopped, looking back over to her,

"What do you want? Here to thank me for saving your life? Your thanks are unnecessary, I wasn't intending to save you."

Ayame looked down slightly, "I-I know but.." The little imp stared daggers at her,

"Why are you wasting my master's time?!" The imp stated. Sesshomaru then began to walk off again, the imp shouting while chasing after him, "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!"

Ayame began to chase after him as well,

"Wait, please!"

Sesshomaru stopped in his path, replying coldly, "I asked you already, what do you want? If you have no answer then I'm not interested in wasting my time." Ayame responded, hesitation in her voice,

"Please.. Lord Sesshomaru is it? I come from the northern Wolf Demon tribe. My people were enslaved by cats! I managed to escape, and now I need someone to help us!"

Sesshomaru turned around to face her, "Cats?" His golden eyes stared into hers. Ayame nodded, looking down slightly, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, "T-they.. they called themselves the Panther Demon tribe."

The imp demon said in an interested tone, "Hmm.. the panther demon tribe? Aren't they the ones you and your father fought against many years ago? I thought after you and InuYasha defeated them.."

Ayame's eyes widened slightly. InuYasha? That Half-Demon that followed Kagome? How did they know him.. Come to think of it, Sesshomaru did look a lot like him. Could they be related? The only difference was this Sesshomaru wasn't a Half-Demon.

Sesshomaru coldly responded to her request, "Find somebody else." Ayame's tears continued to pour down her face, he wasn't going to help her? What if nobody else could? Ayame fell to her knees and began to beg, "Please! I'll do anything! I just don't want my people to suffer anymore!"

Sesshomaru shut her off, and continued to walk away, "I have no reason to help you, your problems are of no concern to me." In his words, Ayame found some strength. He fought against these demons! He could help her, he has to help her! Ayame got to her feet, shaking her head quickly, "No! If you refuse to help me.. I..I'll keep follow you until you do!"

What was she doing? Was she signing her own death warrant? Sesshomaru simply brushed off her words in silence, was he going to let her follow? In the past, Sesshomaru would have undoubtably killed her. But thanks to Rin, the child he had with him years ago, he had softened. It seemed Ayame was here to stay, whether he liked it or not. He was strong, handsome, and Ayame knew if she followed him she'd be safe. She would do all she could to convince him to help her, and she would have to prove herself to him. Ayame knew one day he'd help her, and she wouldn't give up until that day came.


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight – Chapter 2

Four days had passed since Ayame began travelling with Sesshomaru and Jaken, four days they refused to help her. Clearly Ayame stubbornly refused to give up, and Sesshomaru was no exception. It seemed to almost be a battle of silence between the two, but what would Ayame gain by undergoing such a pointless charade?

Sesshomaru walked ahead of the travelling Jaken, Ah-Un, and Ayame. Jaken bore a look of displeasure and irritation as he continuously kept giving dirty looks to the Wolf Demon who for some reason couldn't get lost and leave him and his master to their work.

In an instant, Jaken broke the silence between the three, saying abruptly and loudly,

"Why do you still insist to follow us? It would be easier for you to just give up and leave my master alone! He has no reason to help such an insignificant demon such as yourself!"

Ayame growled softly to herself, before yelling back,

"I told you already, I'm not leaving until he helps me! And who are you calling an insignificant demon? To me it looks like you're the insignificant one!"

Jaken tapped the bottom of his staff on the ground before asking Sesshomaru, "Errrh.. Master? Shall I dispose of this demon once and for all? I think she's getting to be extremely-"

Sesshomaru stopped in his path, turning his head to the side a bit, his golden eyes peering back at his servant, "Jaken, leave the kid alone."

The green imp demon gasped slightly, looking down in fear. Jaken then said immediately after, with hesitation in his voice,

"Errh.. If it isn't too much to ask Mi'lord, may you explain why you let her follow? Even after you stated that you won't assist her?"

Sesshomaru continued walking,

"Simply because if she wants to waste her time, let her. I have no interest wasting my time stopping her. Unnecessary conflicts are of no interest to me, especially when there's no threat before us."

Ayame looked down slightly, turning slightly red, following it up with a growl. He was right though, she wasn't a threat.

The three continued travelling until reaching an uphill road leading into a mountain forest. Ayame remained silent for the rest of the trip, as did Sesshomaru. The only one making noise was Jaken, who despite being such a small demon was extremely loud when he spoke, and he indeed spoke a lot. After reaching the top, Sesshomaru stopped in his path. His golden eyes looked to his right side, then left side. He then moved his hands to the hilt of his blade, Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru was cautious, more so than Ayame was used to. Was she finally to see the power this demon truly had? Sesshomaru looked to the side, his eyes looking over to Jaken and Ayame, saying rudely,

"Stay back.. come any closer and you'll die." Jaken observed the surroundings as well, seeming to know exactly why Sesshomaru was cautious and exactly why they'd die if coming any closer. In that instance a small army of demons came out of the forests, lead by a slender youkai which took the appearance of a human.

The demon walked forward towards them with a grin, speaking in a rather confident tone,

"At long last we've found you.. Sesshomaru. I must say you've been a bother to track down."

Sesshomaru remained still, giving the demon a cold response,

"Should I care to know who you are?"

The demon cracked it's neck slightly, continuing to approach Sesshomaru.

"My name is of no importance. I've come seeking your assistance."

Jaken confidently walked forward, wielding his staff in a battle ready position. Ayame almost let out a giggle from how funny the small demon looked, but refrained. Jaken yelled out to the demon,

"How dare you assume my master is a mere mercenary for hire! Leave-"

Sesshomaru interrupted Jaken,

"With what?"

The strange demon grinned slightly, replying in a devious tone,

"With that Half-Breed brother of yours. InuYasha."

Ayame gasped softly. Sesshomaru was.. InuYasha's brother? The Half-Demon that followed Kagome around? It's true they did resemble each other. Ayame began to worry, thinking in her mind, 'If Sesshomaru agrees.. Then he'll go after InuYasha, and that means Kagome will be in danger!'

Sesshomaru smirked slightly, something very abnormal and rare for him, something nobody would care to see at the risk of their own lives. Jaken yelped loudly when seeing that facial expression on his master's face.

Sesshomaru walked forward towards the demon, saying in a cold tone,

"Not interested." And with that, he drew the white hilted sword at his side. The blade shined in the sunlight, beginning to glow with a green demonic aura. Sesshomaru raised it's blade, swinging it towards the demon and his army,

"Bakusaiga!!"

A blast of green yoki was released from the blade and engulfed the demon and his army. They began to scream in agonizing pain, before being decomposed within seconds. The sword's effect left no survivors, no remains. Ayame sighed with relief, for two reasons. She didn't have to worry about Kagome being in danger, after all she knew Koga was in love with her. And the most important reason, Sesshomaru was indeed the one who can save her tribe. There had to have been a thousand demons before them, and Sesshomaru disposed of them with a single sweep of his sword. Ayame was positive now, and was given the re-assurance she needed to keep on going.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and resumed his walking, Jaken immediately chasing after him. Ayame was not going to give up, he was the one she needed.. He could help her, he's the only one who can. But there was something more. An undeniable infatuation. Sesshomaru was beginning to grow on her. His power, and his beauty. Ayame turned bright red when that realization came to her mind, but she quickly shook her head and chased after the two, this was no time for such thoughts.

Ayame was sure of one thing, if she was going to change Sesshomaru's mind, she'd need to become useful to him. She would need to prove herself to him, but she had no idea how she could.

Her eyes changed since she met him, they've since gained a sparkle of hope. The hope that her clan, would one day be free.


End file.
